


Limerick for Vader

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Limerick, Very Important Dick Prosthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A limerick for Vader





	Limerick for Vader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmallDickSteveRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/gifts).



There once was a bit of a prick  
Whose mentor had burned off his dick  
So to save his aesthetic  
He ordered a prosthetic  
Of Superman glass, nice and thick


End file.
